Shane and Miley
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Shiley!Is there really anything else that matters?


**So I realized I was doing the Quote Tag Game wrong, but oh well. I liked this too much. :P I'm doing the actual Quote Tag Game later. Check to see if I've tagged you later! Lol. I repeated myself WAY too much.**

_**Just because**_ _**somebody**__**doesn't love you**_  
_**the way you want them to,**_

_**doesn't mean they don't love you **_  
_  
__**with all they have.**_

Shane had one of Miley's best friends since she moved to Malibu new, and friendless.

They all teased her for being from Tennesee and having a Southern accent.

She remembered like it was yesterday, when in reality it had been three years.

_A guy pushed her backpack aganst the wall and slammed her against the wall._

_"Look Stinky, why don't you climb into your wagon and go back to your little Tennesse, no one wants you here, get it?"_

_Miley was in bordering on tears, when a fist contacted against the guy's face and he found himself slammed against the wall._

_"Don't you know never to hit a girl?" Shane Gray asked him._

_"S-s-orry Shane." the guy was terrified of him._

_"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." he looked at me._

_The boy mumbled an apology and ran off._

_I'd only been in school six weeks, but even I know who Shane Gray was. He wore a leather jacket, owned a motorcycle, and frankly was the school's bad boy. He was a player, a jerk, and a man to fear._

_But instead, there he was, kneeling in front of Miley, her back against the lockers, looking at her with concerned eyes._

_"Are you okay?" he whispered._

_She didn't know what came over her, but she hugged him and sobbed into his leather jacket._

_"Shhh. It's okay." he whispered softly in her ear while he rubbed her back._

Shane Gray was her best friend.

And she was completly in love with him.

Miley waited for him by their usual spot in front of his locker (which he never really used). She suddenly felt her feet leave the ground and started giggling.

"Shane." she laughed as she landed after Shane spun her a few times.

"Miley." he mimicked.

"You are so immature." she giggled.

"So, how's Tess?" she asked.

"We broke up. I mean she wasn't my type. How's your guy?" he asked.

Miley blushed. He'd 'accidentally' read one of her songs in her computer and knew there was someone she liked. Accident, yeah sure, that thing was in a folder labeled "Songs by Miley". Very subtle Shane.

"He doesn't like me Shane."

"Why do you say that?" he looked surprised no one would love Miley instantly.

"He doesn't act like it. Plus he has a new girl every week. I don't think he likes me."

"Miley." he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You'll get him in the end."

She sighed knowing he wouldn't be saying the same thing if he knew the truth, but Miley figured out something a long time ago.

Just because somebodydoesn't loveyou the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love youwith all they have.

_**He asked me for a quick favor.**__  
__**Naturally, I agreed.**__  
__**He said,**__**"Thanks. I love you."**__  
__**And I jokingly asked, "Because I'll burn the CD for you?"**__  
__**And he, in the most serious of tones, stated,  
"No.  
Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me,**__  
__**I love you."**_

Miley waited for Shane to finish with her CD player. He kept signaling for her to leave him alone.

When he was finally done, she pouted.

"Can I have my CD now back please?" Miley asked.

"Sure, but can I have a quick favor?" he gave her his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Naturally, I agreed.

"Can you burn this CD for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it after school." she smiled.

"Thanks. I love you." he said.

"Because I'll burn the CD for you?" she asked jokingly.

"No.Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me,I love you." Shane said seriously.

He stood up and pulled her in, looking at her face. Slowly, he let his lips meet hers.

Miley looked at him shocked, but lost herself in the warmth of his lips.

_**All the ladies want him;  
he's a bad boy, he's gorgeous, he's funny  
& Guess what ladies;  
he's not interested.  
Cause he's already found his queen.  
You're looking at her. [try not to glare] **_

She found Mitchie flirting with Shane and him trying to pry her off him.

"Hey sweetie." Miley purposely walked up to Shane and kissed him passionatly, letting her tongue slip in.

Mitchie glared, muttered something that sounded like 'bitch', and stalked off.

Miley seperated herself from Shane and patted him on the back.

"Ready for lunch Shane? Shane? SHANE!" he looked dazed and finally shook out of it.

"Wow." he mumbled and she laughed.

"Why, with the tounge and the.." Shane's words ran into the other.

"Because, I want to let any girl think you're going anywhere anytime soon."

"Ok, well if that's all... Can we do that more often?"

"Maybe." she laughed at the face he made.

"Tease." he muttered. Then he got an idea.

Shane stood up on the cafateria table and yelled for everyone to shut up. They stared.

"PEOPLE I'M TAKEN AND IF ANYONE HITS ONE MILEY I WILL KICK YOUR.."

''Shane!"

"Sorry. MILEY'S MY GIRLFRIEND SO BACK OFF!" he sat down.

"Now can I get a kiss?"

_**You know when you're obsessed  
with Twilight when;  
You look at your **__**boyfriend**__** and say  
" Sparkle you fool! S p a r k l e**_** !"**

Shane watched Miley as she read her book. All of a sudden she turned to him and said,

"Sparkle you fool! Sparkle!"

"Miley for the last time, I'm NOT Edward Cullen. SO I WILL NOT SPARKLE!"

"Pleeeease Shaney, if you sparkle I'll..." she whispered something in his ear and he shot straight up.

He left and came back with dozens of tubes of gold and silver glitter glue.

"We talking just plain shiny or blinding the sun?"

_**what if the only cure  
to a b r o k e n heart  
is the only one who  
b r o k e it.**_

She was standing there on the aisle, waiting to marry Jake, when she was pulled in to a closet.

"Miley you can't marry him." Shane told her.

"Why?! Shane you broke up with me! YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"Because Miley, the only cure to this broken heart is me! I LOVE YOU MILEY! With all my heart." he kissed her passionatly.

She had tried forgetting him.

Moving on without him.

But she loved him so much.

**************************************

"Miley where are you?! Are you alright?!" Jake had left another mesage.

"I should've probably told him." Miley muttered.

Shane rolled over on the bed. He rolled his eyes.

"He's smart he'll figure it out. Besides you can tell him later. Right now I want to enjoy you, here in Vegas."

He looked at the gold wedding band on her ring finer and kissed it tenderly.

"Mrs. Miley Gray."

**THE END!!!!!!! :) **


End file.
